


Swiming

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Short One Shot, Skinny Dipping, Smoking, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam smokes a blunt and adimres Dom as he swims.If you would like to contuine this story you are more than welcome to just credit me for the idea.
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 8





	Swiming

The hot summer air wirled around Adam as he smoked a blunt and wacthed Dom swiming in the huge pool of the summer home they were staying in. His eyes followed Dom as he swam back in forth. Dom saw him wacthing and decided to put on a show for him. 

He got out of the pool and removed his bright pink swim trunks Adam wacthed with lust in his eyes, as Dom got back into the clear blue pool and sat on the edge of the diving board gently playing with his penis.  
Adam smiled to himself Dom was going to pay for his filthy actions.


End file.
